


This

by tejas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort in the dark of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's Porn Battle 8.

Gibbs awoke suddenly then sank slowly into the comfort surrounding him. From time to time darkness gave way to flashes of distant lightning followed eventually by muted thunder. Rain drummed steadily on the roof while Tony slept quietly beside him.

This was right.

This was home.

He turned and wrapped his lover in his arms, Tony accommodating him easily in his sleep. The comforter created a cocoon of warmth in his cool bedroom.

Before this, before Tony, he'd probably have gotten up and spent time with his boat after waking in the middle of the night. As much as he still needed his time creating something from nothing, he also needed this. Needed the warmth of another body, needed the attention of another person, needed the love so freely given from such an unexpected quarter.

Gibbs nuzzled Tony's face and grinned when Tony muttered in his sleep before sleepily nuzzling back. Gibbs ran his hand over Tony's back, reveling in the strength of muscle and hardness of bone. He didn't think anyone knew, and he'd never say, but half the reason he built boats by hand was to feel the satin smoothness of strong well-sanded wood. Wood _he_ shaped to his purpose. He smiled again at the thought and gently traced the line of Tony's hip before stroking over his ass and ending with a gentle squeeze. He'd had no hand in shaping the man in his arms but, perhaps, he'd helped sand some of the rough edges down.

Tony had sanded a few of Gibbs' edges, as well.

Lightning illuminated the room for a moment and the street light outside flickered before going dark. Thunder followed, louder, closer. Tony stirred, blinking slowly, and sleepily kissed Gibbs' cheek.

"'S rainin'?"

"Storm's moving in. Go on back to sleep."

"Got a better idea," Tony said. Waking up a bit more, he draped his arm over Gibbs' waist. His voice was deep and rough with sleep and Gibbs couldn't help but respond to it. Gibbs shifted slightly and adjusted his hardening cock between them. Tony moaned with pleasure as Gibbs brushed his in the process. Tony mirrored the action and pulled Gibbs close, slowly moving his hips to push his own cock up against Gibbs'.

Slow, wet kisses and the gentle, practiced rocking of their hips gave way to quiet urgency. Their skilled hands rubbed and petted, setting off spikes of pleasure as heat grew between them. Dimly, Gibbs was aware of the rising wind rattling the windows and the rain beating harder against the roof. Lightning shattered the darkness and thunder vied with wind to shake the house. Panting with pleasure Gibbs opened his eyes with a moan as Tony rolled them until he was poised above Gibbs, the lightning providing a manic strobe in counterpoint to Tony's rhythmic thrusts.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's neck and pulled him down into a hard, sloppy kiss. His blunt nails scraped along Tony's back dragging a deep, pleasured moan from Tony as his rhythm faltered and he came. Resting his forehead against Gibbs' shoulder, Tony panted, then nipped his collarbone. He leaned on one elbow as he ran his hand down Gibbs chest and stomach, smearing his mess then used it to coat Gibbs' cock as he started to pump it. Gibbs pulled him into another kiss until he couldn't hold back any longer. Throwing his head back into his pillow, he came, his quiet cry drowned out by the storm outside.

Tony flopped onto his back, still recovering from his own climax. He reached out and took Gibbs' hand, interlocking their fingers and gently kissed the back of Gibbs' hand.

"Tony." Gibbs cleared his throat and tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"If you wanted to hold hands, couldn't you have rolled to my _other_ side?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Gibbs smiled at Tony's answer. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, and he doubted, no, he _knew_, it wouldn't be the last. Gibbs pulled his damp hand from Tony's and raised it to own lips.

"Good point." With his lover's eyes on him, Gibbs licked their combined come from his palm. Then, with Tony's eyes following every move, he slowly began to suck his fingers clean. Tony rolled over and leaned on one elbow, his eyes never leaving Gibbs. As Gibbs continued cleaning his hand, Tony moaned, and licked his lips as if tasting it, tasting _them_, too.

"Damn it, Gibbs." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and finished sucking the last two fingers himself, then realized he'd transferred some of the sticky, drying come from his own hand. "Don't you dare," he warned.

"What are you going to do about?" Gibbs tugged his hand away and used it to pull Tony into a kiss.

"You know exactly what I'll do." Rocking his hips, Tony demonstrated his body's response to Gibbs' show then dropped back to the mattress with a sigh. "You trying to kill me, Jethro?"

"Hadn't planned on it." Gibbs started to tell him exactly what he had planned, but was interrupted by a yawn. He chuckled when he heard an answering yawn from Tony.

"This is sad, Gibbs." Tony's complaint was followed by another yawn.

"No, it's just been a very long week." Gibbs sat up a little and grabbed the sheet and comforter from where they'd drifted earlier. He pulled them up and settled on his side with his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Raining, too. Always makes me sleepy after sex." Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs' shoulder and held him close. "Tomorrow, though. You wait, tomorrow your ass is mine."

"Works for me." Gibbs closed his eyes, waiting.

"You won't," Tony yawned again, interrupting himself, "You won't sit for a week."

"Go to sleep, Tony." Gibbs kissed his cheek, smiling at whatever his lover mumbled in response. The rain outside had slowed and Tony's deep breathing vied with the rumbling thunder from the receding storm.

This was definitely better than working on his boat.

This was where he belonged.


End file.
